The Season Guardians
by ilfsmtiwts
Summary: Jack Frost notices something strange one night only to then to report it back to his fellow guardians. This then leads to recruiting three new guardians. Can they work together and defeat the darkness? A/N- I'm not doing any parings.
1. The Spirit and The Archer

**A/N- Hi peoples. This Rotbtd crossover was an idea that suddenly popped into my head out of nowhere and thought, what the heck? Giving it a try so hopefully you guys like it. Oh and also this takes place after all events in movies so including HHTYD 2.**

Jack Frost was having a normal day brining winter and fun to the world. He never got tired of seeing the children smile while playing in the snow. He hadn't heard from his fellow guardians in a while so he was happy not to have to listen to Bunny ramble on about how he's an irresponsible teenager, even though he knows he is. Jack continued to fly around for a little while leaving an ice trail everywhere he went.

Soon enough it got dark and that meant Sandy would be here soon. Jack sat on a roof looking up at the cloud filled sky just trying to think of something fun to do. He was snapped back to reality when a string of gold sand went right by him. He got up and flew to where the sand came from and found none other than the Sand Man himself.

"Hey Sandy. What wonderful dreams will the kids get tonight?" Even though he asked, he knew he wouldn't get a direct answer seeing is though Sandy cannot talk.

Instead Sandy smiled and made a thumbs up above his head. Jack chuckled at how Sandy communicated. They hung out in the sky for a while before Sandy's smile turned into a frown. Jack noticed and said,

"Hey Sandy, what's wrong?"

Sandy ignored Jack and started flying down towards the town to find whatever it is he was looking for. Sandy kept flying up to windows and looking into them to see if the kids were still sleeping with Jack following his lead confused. The confusion ended once they came to one window in particular.

There was a child sleeping peacefully in its bed with the dream sand right above him showing the dreams. Jack was about to leave thinking nothing was wrong until he saw the gold sand turning black. That could only mean one thing. Jack and Sandy looked at each other with worried faces then took off into the sky. No surprise in where they were going.

Sandy and Jack landed at the North Pole and found North in his office playing with toys…again.

"Ah Sandy, Jack god to see you both! Wow Sandy you finished your night shift already? You are improving." North said while laughing.

Sandy raised an eyebrow then shook his head trying to tell him that's not why they're there. North got confused and then Jack spoke up,

"Sandy and I saw a child's dream turn into black sand. But that can't be, we defeated him a long time ago."

"Well he was defeated long before you came along and he came back then. But no matter what we need to protect the children." North said.

"Yeah I get that but what if he's stronger this time? Will we be able to stop him again?" Jack asked.

"There's only one way to find out."

With that, North set off the Northern lights and signaled the other guardians. Tooth came pretty fast then shortly after Bunny came up through a hole in the ground to North's workshop.

"Ah just great! What did this block of ice do now?" Bunny asked gesturing to Jack.

"Whoa okay for once I didn't do anything. I actually spotted the trouble." Jack said proudly.

Sandy nodded his head to let Bunny know that he was telling the truth. North then explained what Jack told him to Tooth and Sandy. Bunny and Tooth were shocked and also worried. But then the moon started to glow and this time everyone noticed. The pillar with the crystal rose and everyone prepared themselves for the new guardian to be revealed. Only it showed three, a boy with brown hair about the same height as Jack, a girl with very messy hair and bow and arrow, and lastly a tall girl with long blonde hair.

"Wait, those are then new guardians? But are they even spirits?" Jack asked.

"No but not every guardian has to be a spirit. But look they each represent a different season." Tooth said.

"Bet you they'll freak out when they realize they have powers." Jack mumbled towards Sandy.

"Well someone has to go get them and explain everything to them," Bunny said, "and it isn't going to be me, I still got a lot of eggs to prepare."

"Well I can't do it. I have my fairies and teeth to look after." Tooth said.

"I've got toys to test!" North shouted.

Sandy shook his head and that left only one other person.

"What? Oh no, no, no. I'm busy too you know."

"Doing what? Playing jokes on kids and their parents?" Bunny asked.

Everyone was now staring ta Jack and he finally gave in. North gave him some of his portal globes and Tooth gave him a big hug. Bunny just rolled his eyes then left. Of course North also told Jack where to find them before he left.

Jack flew up into the sky and got out a globe. Alright where to first? He held up the globe and whispered, "DunBroch." The portal then opened and he flew in.

…

Merida woke up with a smile on her face and quickly got dressed. She then rushed downstairs to get her bow and arrows and Angus but before she was even out the door, her mom saw her.

"Merida, where are you going?"

"Just for a ride with Angus. I promise I'll stay safe."

"Alright but be back before dark."

Merida nodded then ran out the door to the stables. She immediately hopped on her horse and the two took off into the forest. She knew the targets would be coming up soon and got her weapon ready. She drew back the arrow and released it right to the center of the target.

Merida continued to hit every bull's-eye until the trail of targets ended. She turned around to go back and collected most of the arrows she shot, seeing how she was almost out of arrows when she ran out of targets.

"What do ya say Angus, take a little break?" Merida asked her horse.

Angus neighed as if to say yes and they walked towards the stream. Once they got there, Merida hopped down while Angus drank. Merida sat down beside her horse and watched the birds flying free in the sky. Sometimes she wished she could fly like them. Merida was starting to relax when something weird happened.

In the sky a hole opened and something came flying right out and crashed into the forest. Merida immediately got up and hopped back on Angus to see what just happened. She rode to where the crash happened and was shocked at what she saw. A boy with very white hair and some odd clothing was walking around with some sort of cane looking thing. Merida couldn't believe it. Wasn't this what just crashed? She thought. Merida got her arrow ready and slowly approached the boy.

….

As soon as Jack flew into the portal, he immediately began flying out of it. He was going to fast towards the forest floor. As he was about to touch the ground, Jack was able to stop himself from actually crashing into the ground, so instead he landed. He started walking around unaware of the arrow about to be fired in his direction. Jack then heard something and saw the arrow coming. He dodged out of the way in time before the person who shot the arrow came out. When he saw her he didn't think before saying,

"It's you."

"Excuse me?" she said harshly.

"You are the one I was looking for. Well this was easier than I thought."

"Hold your horses lad. Who are you?"

"My name is Jack Frost and- wait, you can see me?" Jack just realized.

"Well of course I can see you. Wait did you say Jack Frost? As in the spirit of winter?"

"Yep the one and only. Um you might want to calm down there red." Jack pointed at her.

Merida gave Jack a confused look until she looked down at her bow and saw it on fire. She quickly dropped it and then it went back to normal with not one burn mark. Jack figured it out but Merida was still confused on what was happening.

"Look if you promise not to attack me I'll explain everything." Jack said.

Merida nodded and listened to what jack had to say. He told her about the other guardians and their duties. Then Merida asked why her bow lit up and Jack told her that it was herself that made the fire. Merida was very confused but then Jack explained about his powers and Pitch. He told her what Pitch did and how they defeated him. Then he told her about what he saw with Sandy and how the gold sand turned to black sand. The last thing Jack explained to Merida was about how Man in Moon chose her and two other kids to be guardians.

"My best guess is that you are the guardian of summer. Must be why you can make fire." Jack told her gesturing to her hand.

"Wait so I'm a spirit now?" Merida asked a little confused.

"No but technically yes. You're a not dead spirit; yeah that's how I'll put it."

"And there are two other guardians out there?"

"Yes."

"And they are the guardians of the other seasons, spring and fall?"

"Yes."

"Wow! This is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me besides from getting my mom back."

"What?"

Merida didn't have time to answer that question because nightmare horses started coming out of the bushes and surrounding the two kids. Merida readied her weapon and Jack held his staff. The first nightmare striked towards Jack who shot ice at it and disappeared. Another jumped towards Merida and she released the arrow right into the nightmare. This continued for a short minute before the nightmares stopped and moved out of the way to let someone through.

Pitch Black walked up to them and chuckled evilly.

"Well what a nice surprise." Pitch said.

"Can't say the same for you." Jack snapped back.

Merida drew another arrow and this time lit it on fire. Then she asked Jack,

"Who is this?"

"The name is Pitch Black although you might know me better as the boogeyman," Pitch answered, "you can put down your weapon now it won't help at all." Merida didn't lower her bow.

"I thought we defeated you. How did you come back?" Jack asked.

"Ah yes you 'defeated' me. It's quite simple on how I came back. I just built up enough fear to give me strength."

"Why are you here then?" Merida asked.

"Well you can't collect fear without a little help."

Then a big black bear came out and growled towards Merida. Once Merida saw the bear she stumbled back a bit but held the arrow ready.

"Mordu? How is this even possible? We killed you."

"My strength brought him back. But trust me he won't be the only one on my team."

"Same goes for me Pitch. I still got two more people to get to." Jack said.

"Yes that is true, not unless I get to them first." With those last words, Pitch, his nightmares, and Mordu disappeared leaving a terrified Merida and angry Jack Frost.

"Great now how are we going to get to others before him?" Merida asked.

"Oh we'll get there but I don't know if we'll get there before him." Jack answered.

Jack took out a snow globe and whispered Corona into it. But before he jumped through Merida didn't seem fully convinced to go through the strange hole.

"You wanna be haunted by that bear forever?" Jack asked.

Merida sighed and hopped in after Jack.

**Review to tell me what you think. I'm making Rapunzel's hair long again because to be honest I like it better that way and don't worry I'll have something for it growing back. Until next time…**


	2. The Flower and The Dragon

**A/N- I know this next chapter came literally too early (next day after first chapter) but I got so excited and motivated that I wrote the second chapter like that. So read on and enjoy!**

Jack and Merida stepped through the portal but unfortunately it opened on the other side in the sky so Merida ended up falling while Jack laughed at her. They ended up in another forest but the grass was a lighter green here than in Scotland. Merida got up and glared at jack.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It could have nice to tell me that you can fly." Merida snapped.

"Oh yeah did I mention that?"

Merida rolled her eyes and started walking. But then she realized she had no idea who they were looking for or where they were going.

"Um who are we looking for again?" She asked Jack.

"Just look for a tall girl with really and I mean really, long hair. Oh yeah she's blonde too."

"Great that narrows it down but there is still one problem."

"What's that?"

"I have absolutely no idea where I am going."

"Look." Jack pointed behind Merida and sure enough there was a castle in the distance.

Jack and Merida started heading towards the castle and talked about each other on the way. Merida told Jack of her story about how she turned her mom into a bear.

"So the witch tricked you?" Jack asked.

"Yes but I thought the cake was only going to change my mother's mind, not turn her into a bear."

"Could have been worse I guess."

"Yeah anyways, after she turned into a bear we had to sneak her out of the castle so that my dad wouldn't see her like that."

"But why didn't you just tell him that it was her?"

"Even if I did he kills every bear he sees. We got to the forest where my mom almost did turn into a real bear. Her eyes weren't the same but they changed back before she could hurt me. We walked for a long time following the whisps and found an old broken down castle. That's where we found out how Mordu became Mordu."

"Oh so he was a person before."

"Yes and then Mordu just happened to be in the castle and he nearly killed me. I escaped with my mom and we wound up back at the stones. That's when we realized we needed to stitch up the tapestry that I destroyed earlier to change her back."

"Isn't the tapestry in the castle though?"

"You are on point today. But yes so we had to sneak her back in which we did until my dad found her. She ran out my dad went after her locking me in my room. My brothers eventually got me out and we rode as fast as we could to my mom while stitching up the tapestry."

"Did you fix it? The tapestry?"

"I did but when I got there my dad had a sword ready to kill my mom. I grabbed a sword and knocked him off his feet and that's when Mordu showed up, he attacked my dad and his men then after I shot an arrow at him he was ready to bite my head off. Then the strangest thing happened."

"What?"

"My mom broke out of the ropes that were holding her down and attacked Mordu and she won. Mordu died right in front of us. Then the sun started to rise when I realized that she needed to be turned back before the sunrise. So I ran and put the tapestry on her but nothing happened. I apologized and cried in front of her until I felt a hand touch the back of my head. She changed back and life after that was better between the two of us."

"Wow I didn't know you'd been through so much. I definitely have more respect for you now."

"Oh you didn't before?"

Jack rolled his eyes and before they knew it they standing at the bridge to the kingdom. They walked through town and even asked a couple of people if they knew the tall girl.

"Oh you mean Rapunzel. She's the princess, she lives in the castle."

…

Rapunzel and Eugene were relaxing in the castle. Rapunzel was reading a book and Eugene was looking out the window and down at the people. Then the head guard came in saying that Rapunzel had visitors. She looked shocked but decided to greet these visitors.

When she saw them she could not believe her eyes because standing before her was a young boy with white hair and girl about the boy's age with fiery red hair.

"Are you Rapunzel?" the boy asked.

"Yes and who are you?" she responded.

"I'm Jack and this is Merida we've come to speak to you…privately."

"Leave us." Rapunzel said to the guards.

"Jack why is your hair so white?"

"Because my full name is Jack Frost and I'm the spirit of winter."

"So basically you're now a guardian I'm guessing your season is spring so can we hurry up now?" Merida said.

"Um…what?" Rapunzel was confused.

"This will take a little bit of explaining." Jack said.

….

After Jack explained everything to Rapunzel she wasn't so confused anymore. Merida cut in and then talked about how they were attacked by Pitch and his nightmares. Then Jack told her she needed to discover her powers. Rapunzel tried every silly little thing but nothing happened except she made herself look weird.

"Wait there are four seasons so where is the fourth member?" Rapunzel asked.

"We haven't picked him up yet." Jack answered.

"Oh is he trying to level out the playing field?"

"What no Man in Moon chose us."

"Relax I was just kidding. So are we going or not?"

Jack nodded and then decided to open the portal in the forest so that they don't draw too much attention. Of course Rapunzel said goodbye to her husband and Pascal before leaving. Oh yeah did I mention she also grabbed her frying pan?

They got to the forest where Jack pulled out another globe and whispered Berk into it. When they stepped through they were actually on the ground this time. But then Rapunzel did something funny.

"Show me." She said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Show me your incredible ice powers."

Jack rolled his eyes and formed a snowball in his hand. Then he threw straight into Merida's face. She was angry alright; she got so angry her fire powers melted the ice off of her. They continued the tiny battle for a little while, while also amusing Rapunzel. That is until they heard a distant roar. Everyone looked around and saw nothing until Merida pointed to the sky where a certain creature was flying.

The creature soon faced the three teens and started zooming towards them. Merida got her bow ready, Jack gripped his staff, and Rapunzel held her frying pan in defense.

"Can you make that shot?" Jack asked Merida.

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

The creature got closer only for them all to realize it was a dragon. Merida was ready to release the arrow when the dragon suddenly shot fire at them causing Merida to miss. The dragon landed and then they all noticed that the dragon wasn't alone, there was someone actually riding a dragon.

Jack then realized that the boy on the dragon was the fourth guardian. So his season must be fall. Another thing he noticed was that the kid had a metal leg.

"Alright just tell me who you are and I'll let you go." He said.

Merida stepped forward and said,

"I am Merida, that one of there is Rapunzel, and the white haired kid is Jack."

"Jack why is your hair white?"

"Oh not this again," he mumbled, "my hair is white because I'm Jack Frost."

"Oh…well... that explains a lot." He said.

"So then, what's your name?" Rapunzel asked.

"My name is Hiccup."

"Why because you eat too fast or lie too much?" Merida asked chuckling.

Hiccup just glared at Merida while Rapunzel actually elbowed her.

"Oh yeah and this is Toothless and he's my dragon." Hiccup said gesturing to Toothless.

"Toothless? Last I saw he had a bunch of teeth." Jack said.

Toothless then opened his mouth and retracted his teeth to show them what Hiccup meant. Merida and Jack both had that oh moment while Rapunzel sort of giggled and clapped a little. Jack then explained why they came to Berk to find Hiccup and about saving the children. Hiccup was a bit skeptical for a few moments but then he agreed to go with them.

Hiccup then whistled and a smaller dragon flew towards him and landed on his shoulder. He then took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. Once he finished, he attached the piece of paper to the dragon's leg and set it back into the air.

"What was that?" Merida asked.

"That was what we call air mail. I sent a letter home saying I would be away for a while." Hiccup answered.

"So there are many kinds of dragons on this island?" Jack asked.

"Yep what you saw just fly away was called a terrible terror. Toothless here is a night fury and he is the last of his kind."

Jack was about to get another snow globe ready when a nightmare popped out of nowhere and soon there were more surrounding all of them. Hiccup quickly climbed back onto Toothless and got out his fire-sword, Rapunzel got her frying pan ready, Merida already had an arrow in the bow, and Jack pointed his staff at the nightmares in front of him.

"You guys take the ones on the left and we'll take the ones on the right?" Jack questioned nervously.

"Good enough for me!" Hiccup shouted before charging at the nightmares.

They all broke out into a battle. Jack and Rapunzel were fighting side by side freezing and hitting nightmares as they disappeared. Merida and Hiccup were slicing and shooting fire and arrows at the nightmares. But one thing did confuse Hiccup. Where was Merida getting the fire for her arrows? His thoughts distracted him into getting his sword knocked out of his hand.

Merida kept lighting up arrows and shooting them but she didn't notice the nightmare behind her ready to strike.

"Merida!"

She turned around to face the creature of black sand but it was too late it hit her and sent her flying right into a tree. She dropped her bow and arrow in the process. As the nightmare approached her she didn't know what to do she stared at the dark eyes with fear in her own.

Once Hiccup saw Merida get knocked he immediately went over and grabbed her bow and arrow. He readied it and focused on his target. He released the arrow and it hit the nightmare causing it to disappear.

Jack was starting to get tired as more and more nightmares were attacking him. He eventually got hit and fell on his back but still had his staff in hand. He was ready to take the next hit when suddenly someone shouted.

"Enough!"

Pitch came out riding on a nightmare horse with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well this is certainly a pleasant surprise." Pitch said.

"I don't see how it's pleasant for you." Hiccup said.

"I take it that you're Pitch." Rapunzel said nervously.

"Ah we got a clever one here. I like that."

Pitch then ran over and grabbed Rapunzel and held her by her throat in a tight grip. She struggled to get loose but she couldn't.

The other three rushed to save her until Pitch said,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Surrender and I'll let her live."

Merida and Jack tried reasoning/trash talking him into letting her go. None of them saw Hiccup in the back starting to build up anger. As his anger grew so did the wind Nut then he let it go when Pitch said the wrong thing,

"I'll kill her."

"NO!"

As he shouted the wind and some maple leaves flew straight towards Pitch and it hit him hard. It caused Pitch to drop Rapunzel and then she ran back towards her friends for safety. Pitch grunted angrily and vanished along with his nightmares leaving the four teens confused and shocked.

They all looked at Hiccup even Toothless with very shocked faces.

"How did you do that?" Merida asked.

"I..I don't know. I got really angry that he was going to hurt her and it just happened." Hiccup said.

Rapunzel then ran up to Hiccup and hugged him while saying,

"Thank you for saving me."

"Well then are we all ready to go to the North Pole?" Jack asked.

Everyone nodded and he took out a globe whispering North Pole into it. The portal opened and the four kids plus dragon stepped through. But what they saw before them was something they wish they hadn't seen.

**Please review! I will bring in Rapunzel's powers in the next chapter (hopefully) and yay they all met so until next time.**


	3. Lurking in the Dark

**A/N- Here is the next chapter. I have to say I'm really enjoying writing this story. Hopefully I'll have time to write more especially with all this school work I got. **

As soon as the four stepped through the portal to the North Pole, they couldn't believe their eyes. The workshop was completely destroyed with toys scattered everywhere, some even broken.

"What happened here?" Jack asked clearly horrified by the sight in front of him.

No one answered and they split up looking around. They didn't know what they were looking for but they didn't care. Hiccup was picking up things while Toothless was sniffing all the broken equipment and toys. Merida and Rapunzel were looking around as well. The one thing that wasn't destroyed was the globe with the lights of believing children. But sadly the lights were going out again one by one.

"Jack, well I'm glad someone succeeded."

Everyone turned around to find North and the other guardians standing before them with sad faces. Jack didn't even introduce everyone to one another he just got straight to the point.

"Does anyone know what happened here?" Jack asked.

"Pitch and his nightmares showed up and attacked us and destroyed everything." Bunny answered.

"He threatened us to surrender and if we didn't he would attack you and the others." Tooth said.

"I take it you surrendered." Merida said.

"How do you know that?"

"We got attacked." Hiccup said.

It was then silent the next few moments. Well sort of…Sandy tried getting everyone's attention back to the matter at hand but no one heard or saw him going crazy with different symbols above his head.

Hiccup finally noticed Sandy going crazy and spoke up.

"Uh guys?" he pointed to Sandy.

"Whoa Sandy calm down man." Jack said.

Sandy then did a silent sigh of relief and smiled.

"So what's the plan?" Rapunzel asked.

"Look guys I didn't even tell Jack this but um…" North started trailing off.

"What? What is it?" Jack asked.

"We can't help you with this. This is a problem that only you four can handle on your own."

They were all shocked but the shock ended when Hiccup turned to see Toothless growling at something. A nightmare was slowly approaching the dragon and Toothless was standing his ground. Soon enough nightmares came out from everywhere facing each guardian. The battle broke out with North slashing two of the nightmares with his swords. Then Bunny threw his boomerangs at them.

The fighting continued until there were no more nightmares left. But that's when they realized that someone got hurt. Toothless had a cut on his wing and that meant he couldn't fly. Hiccup took it harder than Toothless because it was bad enough when he caused his tail fin to break off.

Rapunzel walked over to them and put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. He looked at her with sad eyes but then she gave a small smile and started wrapping her hair around the cut. Then she sang her special song,

"Flower gleam and glow,

Let your power shine,

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine,

Heal what has been hurt,

Change the fates design,

Save what has been lost,

Bring back what once was mine,

What once was mine."

When she unwrapped her hair Hiccup, but mostly Toothless, was shocked and relieved that there was no more wound. In fact Toothless got so happy that he jumped on his rider and started licking all over him.

"Ah come on Toothless, you know that doesn't wash off!"

Everyone laughed at the funny moment and went to cleaning up the mess Pitch left. Everyone was helping to fix and pick up the equipment and toys. Merida almost got freaked out by the yetis once. Rapunzel even got distracted for a moment and started playing with the elves. Tooth's fairies were helping as well while also chasing Jack around. Bunny almost got scared by Toothless once after the dragon decided to sniff him.

Soon enough the workshop was fixed including North's office. Everyone was proud of what they did and they were also happy to have a break afterwards.

"Well there's one problem out the door." Hiccup said.

"What's the other problem?" Rapunzel asked.

"The other and biggest problem is Pitch. He's still out there working on some sort of plan to beat us and make the kids fear him." Jack said.

"Well then let's go spy on him and see what he's up to." Hiccup said.

"Yeah only one problem, only two of us can fly and I don't think your dragon can carry three people." Merida said.

"Actually I think I'm good."

They all turned to find Rapunzel in the air standing on a bed of butterflies. Rapunzel was the most shocked out of all of them.

"Problem solved." Jack said.

Hiccup and Merida hopped onto Toothless, with him not having any problem with Merida on his back, and were ready to take off.

"Be safe." Tooth said.

They all nodded and took off into the air.

….

Jack told them before how he found the entrance to Pitch's lair and headed in that direction. Although during the flight Rapunzel kept asking so many questions, Merida was on the brink of yelling at her to keep quiet.

Once they found the entrance they all went down one at a time. Toothless had some trouble seeing as though he couldn't fully fit, but he managed to slip in.

They all decided to stick together and were wandering through the dark tunnels. Merida held fire in her hand for light until they came to an open area with some light shining through. Jack remembered this room because it was the room where Pitch kept the fairies hostage.

All of a sudden a little gush of wind went past the kids but no one suspected anything. They all kept looking around the room for a while but the wind kept coming every few moments.

"Hiccup could you please stop that even I'm getting cold." Jack said.

"That's not me." Hiccup responded.

That's when everyone stopped and looked around for something or someone. Then someone came up behind Toothless and held him down. Toothless growled loud enough for everyone to hear. Hiccup tried to see who was holding his dragon down but couldn't see. What he did see was black sand enveloping the dragon and stranger. Hiccup ran to help Toothless but was too late. The sand took his dragon and the stranger that held him down. Then an evil laugh filled the room and Pitch appeared in front of him.

"Where did you take him?" Hiccup shouted.

"Oh I didn't take him. What was that man's name again? Drake, Drag? Oh that's right, Drago."

Hiccup was now scared for his dragon but his fellow guardians were a little confused.

"Oh you haven't told them yet?" Pitch asked.

"Hiccup what is he talking about?" Rapunzel asked.

He didn't have time to answer when Pitch released a huge wave of nightmare sand at the four teens. Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel ran for the exit but Hiccup was running towards Pitch with his sword.

"Hiccup wait!"

Merida ran back towards Hiccup and stopped him before he got to Pitch. Pitch was about to strike when Merida unleashed a line of fire blocking the path. She quickly grabbed Hiccup's arm and started running for the exit. As they got to the hole, Jack grabbed Hiccup and quickly flew him up. Rapunzel jumped on her butterflies and helped Merida up as well.

Jack couldn't hold him forever so as soon as they hit the surface, he dropped Hiccup. When the girls came up they landed softly. They all started running but Hiccup stopped and shouted,

"We have to go back for him!"

"We can't right now. I'm sorry." Jack said.

"We have to save him."

"But first we gotta save ourselves." Merida said.

Hiccup didn't move but that wasn't going to stop Merida. She stomped up to him and grabbed his arm and ran. He tried getting loose a couple of times but she held her grip.

They eventually stopped running and kept walking into the woods. They found a spot and made camp for the night. The other three tried cheering Hiccup up with entertainment and funny stories but nothing worked. The boy just sat there and thought about his dragon, hoping he wasn't getting hurt.

Hours passed and Hiccup joined in on the conversations until they were all tired. Jack put out the fire and everyone found a comfortable sleeping position. Little did they know the dark figure in the bushes watching them from afar.

**Please review! Don't worry I'm not going to kill Toothless, he's too cute for death. So who do you think is watching them? See ya next chapter!**


	4. Old 'Friends'

**A/N- Next chapter is here! I'm going to try to update this as fast as I can.**

The figure standing in the bushes, letting the dark hide him, was waiting until everyone fell asleep to make his move. He finally saw the fire go out and waited a few more minutes before he was sure everyone was actually asleep.

He had gotten his orders from Pitch to take the boy, the white-haired boy. But this man had other plans. Once he saw the other boy with the one metal leg, he made a change of plan. He slowly walked over to the boy careful not to wake him or his friends and dragged him away.

Once he got back to the lair, he found Pitch in a room with a giant bear in a cage and a middle aged woman wearing a cloak to hide her face. Pitch saw him and said,

"Drago did everything go as planned?"

"I believe you'll be satisfied with what I brought back."

Drago moved to reveal Hiccup lying on the ground still sound asleep.

"I told you to get Jack not this weakling." Pitch said.

"Well in case you haven't already figured, I don't follow anyone else's commands." Drago said.

Pitch simply rolled his eyes and told Drago to put him in the dungeon. That order, Drago did follow and put him in a cell with chains so short he wouldn't be able to lift his arms. As he was leaving he noticed the boy slowly starting to wake up. He just kept walking away.

….

Hiccup woke up to find himself in a dirty cell. He was confused at first until he heard a small moan. But that wasn't just any moan; he looked to the cell next to him and found his dragon in a muzzle and chains holding all of his legs.

"Toothless!"

Hiccup tried to crawl over to him but found he couldn't once he looked down at his wrists. He couldn't lift his arms all the way because of how low the chains were to the ground.

"Aw he looks so…miserable."

Hiccup looked up to find Pitch smirking at him through the bars.

"Go away." Hiccup snapped.

"Oh well that's rude. Is that how you treat your host?" Pitch said.

"Yes especially when the host is keeping his 'guest' as a prisoner."

"I'd fix your attitude. You won't like what I do to you when you are rude to me."

"I think I can handle it."

Pitch simply shrugged and walked away leaving Hiccup angrier than ever. Hiccup kept going over solutions on how to get out but none seemed like they would work. He just sat there and hoped his friends would come looking for him soon.

….

Rapunzel was the first to wake up the next morning. She looked around at her friends until she realized Hiccup was missing.

"Guys!" She shouted.

Merida and Jack woke up with annoyed faces.

"Why did ya have to shout?" Merida asked annoyed.

"Hiccup's missing."

"What?" Jack asked.

"How could he be missing?" Merida asked.

"Pitch must have come last night and kidnapped him." Jack said.

"Well we gotta go get him. Any ideas on where he is?" Rapunzel said.

The two girls looked at Jack for answer and luckily he had an answer for them.

"He has to be in Pitch's lair. Where else would he take him?"

They walked back to the hole to the lair seeing as how Merida couldn't fly. Once they got down and they took extra caution this time, determined not to leave anyone else behind. Jack then decided that they should split up so it would go faster. Jack went down a long tunnel that pretty much led to a dead end. When he turned around, he bumped into something.

When Jack got up he found his face right in front of a nose. Not just any nose, it was a big black nose. He slowly backed away from the growling bear and held his staff ready for attack. He remembered the way Merida described Mordu and then figured out who the bear was. Mordu brought up his paw ready to swing but before he could Jack threw a snowball at the bears face and was able to run past him.

Merida also traveled down a long tunnel. However, she did not come to a dead end. She came to another hall with doors. She tried opening some but they were all locked. Merida continued to walk down trying to open each door. Some were locked and others were empty rooms. Then she came to a certain door. She found it unlocked prepared to find it empty but what she found was shocking.

She found Hiccup sitting there sitting against the wall sleeping. She immediately ran in and used one of her arrows to pick the lock. Once she got in she woke him up.

"Hiccup?"

"Merida?" he said a little groggy.

"But how? What are you doing here?"

"Well we came to rescue you and hopefully we'll find your dragon too."

Merida undid the chains but before Hiccup could even get up, they had a visitor. Merida turned around to see a somewhat tall man with dark eyes staring at them.

"And who is this?" Merida asked.

"The name is Drago." He responded.

"What have you done with Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing yet. It's what I'm going to do to you that will break him."

Drago walked into the cell and pushed Merida out of the way and grabbed Hiccup by the throat. While he tightened his grip, Hiccup tried to get loose but was losing too much air. Merida tried coming to his aid but Drago simply pushed her back again.

"Now you listen here," Drago said, "I'm gonna take that dragon…and then…I'm gonna have it kill ya."

He let go of Hiccup and he dropped to the ground coughing and breathing heavily. Merida rushed over to him and helped him get his breathing back to normal.

Drago still blocked there path but that wasn't going to stop them. Hiccup closed his eyes and focused. He brought his hands up and then pushed them out releasing a strong wind that blew Drago back. He and Merida quickly ran past him to look for their friends.

Rapunzel went down a lot of tunnels and eventually got lost. She kept on walking hoping that she would run into one of her friends but sadly nothing.

She kept on walking for a while before she came to a room with a big cage in it. What she saw inside the cage was what almost sent tears to her eyes. She saw Toothless with a muzzle on his face, straps holding down his wings, and chains on each paw to hold him down.

Rapunzel looked around the room for a key but couldn't find one and she didn't have anything to pick the lock with either.

"Well, it's been a long time isn't it."

She turned around to find a woman with Black hair and a red dress standing right in front of her. She only knew one person with that voice.

"Gothel?" Rapunzel asked.

"Did you miss me darling?" she asked.

"Why would I? You kidnapped me then almost kill Eugene!"

"Ah yes but that's in the past, let's focus on the present."

"Why are you here? What could pitch possibly have offered to help him destroy us?"

"Do you know what I want most?"

"What?"

"I want to live forever, and Pitch can give me that. See as how you ended my streak long ago."

"We had no choice."

"Oh but look, your hair has grown back. How is that possible?"

"Like I would tell you. Look if you let me and Toothless go, I won't cause any trouble."

"Oh by all means please. Cause all the trouble you want. I won't release that beast." She smirked.

"He's not a beast!" Rapunzel was getting pretty angry now.

Gothel took out a dagger and started approaching Rapunzel with it. Rapunzel was backing away but Gothel just kept coming closer and closer. Soon enough Rapunzel's back met the wall and she had nowhere to go. She brought the dagger up to her neck and said,

"Don't worry flower. This will be over soon."

Rapunzel closed her eyes and waited for her neck to be sliced open but before Gothel had the chance…

"HEY!"

Rapunzel and Gothel turned to see Hiccup and Merida standing at the arch with Merida pointing an arrow at Gothel. Before she had the chance to slit Rapunzel's throat, Hiccup threw her into the wall, with his powers, knocking her unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Merida asked.

"I'm fine just get Toothless out."

Hiccup was way ahead of them already trying to break the lock on the cage door. Merida came over and picked the lock with an arrow and soon enough she got the lock open.

Hiccup immediately ran in and started to take all the straps and chains, holding Toothless down, off. Once he did Toothless jumped on Hiccup and started licking him all over his body.

"Toothless stop! You know that doesn't wash off!"

The girls giggled and helped Hiccup to his feet.

"Great now all we have to do is look for Jack." Merida said.

"You guys don't happen to know how to get out of here do you?" Rapunzel asked.

Before anyone could answer and figure flew in and crashed right into Merida. Hiccup and Rapunzel gasped to see Jack Frost right on top of her.

"Oi! Get off me!"

Jack was trying but because Merida was moving around too, he couldn't get up. Merida then lit her hand on fire and he then jumped off hissing in pain at the burn she gave him.

"What was that for?" he snapped.

"You weren't getting off me!"

"I was trying to but you were moving all over the place!"

"Guys this isn't helping." Rapunzel cut in.

Merida yelled in frustration and threw a large fireball at the ceiling. That was a good thing because it burned open a hole for the four of them to escape out of. Hiccup climbed onto to Toothless and opened his tail fin. Merida quickly got up behind Hiccup as well. Rapunzel was now standing on her butterflies and Jack was out the hole.

Once they were out, they kept flying away for a while before they finally stopped by a little river. Rapunzel went and collected firewood and Merida caught them their dinner. Although Toothless was jumping for the fish. When Rapunzel brought the wood, Hiccup tried starting a fire with rocks but couldn't even get a spark. He sighed and said,

"Merida, would you mind?"

She smiled and with one wave of her hand, a fire was made. They sat around the fire eating their fish and told everyone their stories. Rapunzel even explained how she got her long blonde hair back.

"Wait there was another golden flower?" Jack asked.

"Apparently so. Eugene and I were on a ride one day when we came across it. We both hoped it could restore my long hair and my powers."

"Well it certainly looks like it worked." Merida said pointing to her braid.

"What about you Hiccup? How did you lose that leg?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh it's a long story." Hiccup responded.

"We got all night. Lay it down." Jack said.

So Hiccup started with before he even met Toothless and about the dragon raid that led him to his adventure.

"While everyone else was out fighting, I was left to work with Gobber, a friend of mine, and man the shop. Literally he just wanted me to sit there and fix the weapons."

"That's rude.' Merida stated.

"Yeah anyways, Gobber eventually had to go out and help and he told me to stay in the shop. Of course I didn't listen and went out with my catapult. That's when I shot down Toothless, which caused even more trouble. Another dragon came up behind me and started chasing me around the village."

"Did you outrun it?" Jack asked.

"No but I managed to get it to breathe fire at a post that fell down and destroyed some houses. Then I said that I had hit the Nightfury but no one believed me."

Rapunzel and the others kept throwing around comments on how they shouldn't have been rude to Hiccup. Hiccup then told the long story of how his dad put him in dragon training and how he kept going to visit Toothless every day.

"Eventually I made a new tailfin more Toothless but it kept closing every time he flew, so I kept making adjustments to the point where I made a saddle and hide to ride him. We grew a bond, I kept going to dragon training making it look like I was defeating the dragons and that's when the bad part happened."

"What?"

"The elder chose me to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. Not only was I scared but Astrid was even angrier with me than ever. I tried leaving with Toothless but Astrid followed me and he scared her pretty bad. I eventually changed her mind about dragons."

After Hiccup told them about the next day and how the event in the ring with the Monstrous Nightmare didn't go well, he skipped over the part of his father disowning him. After a long explanation of how he got the other teens with their dragons, he told them about how he faced the Red Death. The part where he was knocked off Toothless was where he got everyone to gasp."

"Did he catch you?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well most of me," Hiccup answered gesturing to his metal leg, "and that's how I lost my leg."

"Wow you've been through a lot." Merida said.

"Oh that's not even the end of it."

**PLEASE REVIEW! Ok so they now know Hiccup's story and I'm not even gonna right about most of the episodes or the second movie, I'll kinda just jump that part and say they already know about it in the next chapter. Oh so Mother Gothel lives, but for how long? Until next time…**


	5. Back to Berk

**A/N- Sorry for not updating for a little, I had midterms and studying but now they are all done and I'm on break.**

"And that's how Toothless became the alpha." Hiccup said.

He just finished explaining his story of his battle with Drago and how he found is mother. When he got to the part about his father dying he almost cried. Everyone seemed amazed by his story.

"So you're the chief now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, but it's not so bad."

"Well it's pretty late; I think we should go to sleep now." Merida said.

Soon they all fell asleep and this time no one got captured. Toothless made sure of that, he had his tail around his rider the whole night. The next morning they discussed what they were going to do.

"Should we check and see if there are any kids that need cheering up?" Rapunzel asked.

"Maybe I shouldn't go then." Hiccup said.

"Why?"

"I don't think a kid will be brave enough to come close to Toothless."

"You never know." Jack said.

"What are you up to?" Merida asked.

Jack chuckled and flew up into the air. Right now what Jack wanted was a race and he was going to get it. Hiccup hopped onto Toothless and took to the sky. They both started flying in a random direction trying to stay ahead of each other. Jack kept throwing snowballs at Hiccup to slow him down.

"Face it Hiccup. The wind takes me where I want it to go."

"Oh well then in that case." Hiccup waved his hand and Jack went spinning out of control.

Hiccup laughed and flew faster. He eventually landed and once Jack landed, Hiccup declared himself the winner. Jack argued back then he thought of something funny. He literally froze Hiccup where he stood and even the girls started laughing.

'You think you should thaw him?" Rapunzel asked Merida.

"I would but this sight brings joy to my eyes."

They kept laughing and eventually Toothless thawed Hiccup.

"Thanks bud."

"Aww that's sweet."

They all turned around to see Pitch standing there and they all got in there defense positions. Hiccup even got out his sword.

"Oh great nothing like a good nightmare to spoil our day." Jack said.

"Watch it boy." Pitch snapped.

Then all of a sudden a knife came straight at Jack and pinned him to a tree. Then nightmares came out and started attacking the other guardians.

"You know Jack and never really noticed how much I love to see you scared."

"No, I thought you despised it." Jack said sarcastically.

"But do you know what I love even more?"

"What?"

"Making children fear me."

"Leave him alone!"

A strand of blonde hair wrapped around Pitch and threw him into a tree. Rapunzel then ran over and yanked the knife out of the tree holding Jack down. Merida and Hiccup managed to fight off the nightmares and they began running.

"Where exactly are we running to?" Merida asked.

"I don't know! Just start flying!" Jack yelled.

Hiccup and Merida hopped onto Toothless and Rapunzel hopped onto her butterflies and flew away from Pitch as fast as they could. Soon they landed in an opening and they thought it was over. Then Mordu came out and started attacking Merida. The others went to help but their path was blocked by nightmare bears.

Mordu swung his paw at Merida but she ducked in time and tried shooting several arrows at it. None seemed to injure the bear and he kept advancing his attacks on her. Jack was freezing and swinging his staff at every nightmare that came to him. Rapunzel was swinging her frying pan around and hitting the nightmares. Hiccup and Toothless were fighting off nightmares too; Toothless was firing plasma blasts and hitting most of them with his tail. Hiccup was slashing and burning the nightmares into oblivion with his fire-sword.

That was when they all heard a loud roar and saw Merida on the ground and Mordu on top of her ready to chop off her face. Toothless acted fast and tackled Mordu off her. It was a big black brawl while the two animals were fighting it out. That was when something bad happened.

Mordu grabbed Toothless by the tail and threw him, in that process he managed to rip his prosthetic tail fin. Merida couldn't take it anymore and with a loud yell, she made a huge fire between Mordu and Toothless. Mordu got scared and ran off leaving the downed dragon and guardians.

"Is he okay?" Rapunzel asked.

"He's fine but now he can't fly." Hiccup said.

Toothless looked up at his rider with pleading eyes as if to say, "I don't wanna be downed, I wanna fly."

Hiccup tried looking round for anything that might be a good replacement but there was nothing.

"What are we gonna do now? I can't make him a new one unless we get back to Berk." Hiccup said.

"Then we'll just have to make a pit stop," Jack said, everyone looked at him confused until he took out a snow globe, "I had extras just in case."

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Merida shouted.

Jack whispered Berk into it and threw it then they four guardians and dragon jumped in. Once they landed Hiccup led the way to the village but something stopped them, actually someone. 

"Hiccup?"

"Oh uh hi Astrid." Hiccup responded nervously.

"First of all where have you been? And second of all, who are these people?" Astrid pointed to the other three.

"Uh well it's kinda a long story, but I don't have time I had to come back to fix Toothless' tail."

"Fine but you will explain later."

So now Hiccup has an angry Astrid to deal with and he has to fix the tail. He better be prepared for the journey ahead of him.

**Please Review! Had writers block on and off so I finally got it done. Once again sorry for the long wait and I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
